Coronel
by Shazuko1
Summary: Por un hijo, ¿qué harías? Pues este Hokage, lo daría todo por sus hijas y su esposa, hasta abandonar su rango. Todo un coronel. Un Naruto un tanto distinto, tiene hermanos y todo.


Coronel

Acababan de exterminar a todo Akatsuki. Nadie lo había logrado hasta ahora, pero Konoha, junto con su Hokage, sí.

Era un atardecer silbante por el viento. Los colores se mezclaban en el cielo, dando fruto al anaranjado.

El Hokage se encontraba junto a su esposa y a su hija pequeña. Él era alto, de constitución musculosa, no en exceso. Rubio, de ojos azules, y tres marcas en cada mejilla. Era tapado por una capa blanca con franjas rojizas. Su esposa, de cabello rosado y ojos esmeralda, lo miraba, como esperando una respuesta por su parte. Sin embargo, su hija pequeña, de cabellos rosados, al igual que su madre, y ojos cielo, miraba al frente, esperando algo, alguna señal.

De pronto, una mujer rubia, bastante parecida al Hokage, algo más joven, llegó jadeante a su lado.

-Tenemos noticias-dijo la mujer, al tiempo que las mujeres y el Hokage la miraban, cada uno de distinta forma. La joven la miraba radiante de alegría, la madre con preocupación, sin embargo, el Hokage, se mostraba serio.

-Hemos terminado-dijo un hombre moreno, de ojos como la noche, entrando en el recinto en el que se encontraban.

-Bien- dijo el Hokage levantándose, y dirigiéndose afuera, donde esperaban los ninjas que habían participado-Queridos compañeros, hemos terminado la misión.

Todos vitorearon alegres, celebrando su triunfo. Mientras, el Hokage se dirigía al moreno, su mejor amigo.

-Sasuke, amigo mío, todo ha acabado-habló el rubio-Dame un abrazo, acabamos de salir del infierno-el Hokage abrazó a su amigo-Esperadme aquí-dijo dirigiéndose a los que allí se encontraban, su esposa, Sakura, su hija menor, Rei, su hermana pequeña, Junko, y su mejor amigo, Sasuke-Sasuke, cuida mi posición, voy a comprobar que realmente terminamos.

"Aquí ya hemos terminado,  
Amigo mío se acabó.  
Acércate dame un abrazo,  
Que este infierno remitió.  
Esperadme aquí un momento,  
Y cuida de esta posición.  
Comprobaré que terminamos la misión." 

Cuando acabó esas palabras, se dirigió a su cuarto, y nadie le volvió a ver en todo el día, ni lo volverían a ver nunca. Muchos de vosotros, pensaréis que estaba loco al abandonar su cargo, después de derrotar a la organización más peligrosa del País del Fuego, eso era la mayor de las glorias, aunque él, nunca la comprendió. Habían matado a muchos, inocentes incluso, sin quererlo. Pero en vez de continuar logrando méritos, o sangrías, como él las llamaba, decidió quitarse todas las armas que tenía al escapar.

Fue acabar estas palabras y nadie le volvió a ver.  
Después de aquella victoria sólo un loco coronel,  
Renunciaría a una gloria,  
Que él jamás logró entender.  
Eligió cargar su alma con un clavel. 

Cuando todos dormían, él decidió que ese era el mejor momento para irse. Era de noche, solo se encontró con su mujer, con la que habló de pocas cosas. Se besaron y se despidieron, aunque no se marchó sin explicarle a su mujer que le parecía aquello. Desde luego, la gente no había aprendido nada de todas las guerras.

Cuando los demás dormían se escapaba a la cantina,  
Y llorando le contaba a una mujer.  
Que si el honor y la victoria,  
Valen más que las personas,  
Es que no hemos aprendido nada. 

Había llorado la muerte de todos sus compañeros caídos en combate, su hermano mayor, Akato, al igual que su maestro, Jiraya. Estaba triste, pero lo escondía en su mirada, solo lo mostraba ante su familia. También yo siento vergüenza de todo eso, cuando les conté esto a la gente que sobrevivió, y lo tomaron como acto de cobardía. Incluso compuse una canción que hablara de él. Nadie la cantó.

De las lágrimas que visten tu cara,  
De la tristeza que esconden tus miradas,  
De la vergüenza que siente mi alma,  
Cuando nadie canta esta canción. 

En ella cuento, al igual que el Hokage, Naruto, lo que me parecen las guerras. Digo que no quiero hacer que no tengo ni idea de todos los que se han ido, sin ni siquiera despedirse.

En la que digo que no me da la gana,  
De hacer como que no se nada,  
De cada vida que se marcha,  
Sin decir adiós. 

En cada batalla, tenía un leve dolor en el corazón, pues luchaban sus hijas, y tenía miedo por ellas, hasta que un día, sus sospechas fueron ciertas. Aunque él mostraba el orgullo característico de ese rango, en el fondo, sentía mucho dolor por la desaparición de su hija mayor. Siempre les preguntaba a los otros Hokages, ya en el cielo, qué habían ganado, y quién, realmente. Nadie le respondió.

Después de cada batalla  
Se encogía su corazón.  
El debía mostrar orgullo,  
Cuando sólo sentía dolor.  
Preguntaba siempre al cielo  
Quién había ganado qué.  
Pero nunca nadie supo responder. 

Ya caminaba por la noche iluminada por ese manto de estrellas que siempre miraba cuando era más joven, junto con sus dos hijas. Recordaba el escape y el encuentro con su mujer. Recordaba que si a la gente le interesaba más la victoria, que sus seres queridos, que no contasen con él para volver. No habían aprendido nada.

Cuando los demás dormían se escapaba a la cantina,  
Y llorando le contaba a una mujer.  
Que si el honor y la victoria,  
Valen más que las personas,  
Es que no hemos aprendido nada. 

Había llorado, había propuesto retirarse, les había suplicado a sus hijas que no lucharan, había aconsejado a los ancianos que lo dejaran todo atrás, que pudieran volver. Le dijeron que no, y eso le entristeció, pero nada le había entristecido tanto, como en aquella tarde, cuando en los ojos de su hermana, lo había descubierto. Su hija estaba en paradero desconocido, pero él la encontraría. Yo siento vergüenza de todo aquello, nadie cantó la canción que el Hokage mismo me hizo escribir.

De las lágrimas que visten tu cara,  
De la tristeza que esconden tus miradas,  
De la vergüenza que siente mi alma,  
Cuando nadie canta esta canción. 

En ella cuento casi todo lo que siento, como, por ejemplo, que no quiero hacer que no tengo ni idea de las vidas que se han marchado y no volverán. Esas vidas, no dijeron adiós.

En la que digo que no me da la gana,  
De hacer como que no se nada,  
De cada vida que se marcha,  
Sin decir adiós.

De todas esas lágrimas que tuvo el Hokage cuando llegó a un claro y vio el cuerpo de una joven, rubia, de ojos verdes y bandana de Konoha. Su hija. Volvió a entristecerse. Se acercó al cuerpo, mientras recordaba la canción que yo le había llegado ha escribir, pero nadie había cantado. Era vergonzoso.

Sabía que su hija no estaba muerta. Le tocó la mejilla con la mano, y ella abrió los ojos.

-Papá...-consiguió decir la joven-Has venido...

-No iba ha abandonarte, Akiko, hija...-dijo él, todavía llorando

-No llores papá, aunque yo ya no vaya a estar a vuestro lado, tienes que cuidar de mamá y la pequeñaja.

-No, hija, no. Sé que ellas nos acompañaran en el largo camino que vamos a recorrer dentro de poco.

-Papá, gracias...

La joven cerró los ojos mientras su padre le besaba en la frente y la abrazaba con fuerza.

De las lágrimas que visten tu cara,

De la tristeza que esconden tus miradas,

De la Vergüenza que siente mi alma,

Cuando nadie canta esta canción.

En el campamento, madre e hija menor se dieron cuenta, cogieron dos kunais y se los clavaron en el pecho, al igual que el Hokage, para poder acompañar a la joven muerta. Se marcharon sin despedirse entre ellos, pero sabían que se iban a encontrar en el camino al cielo.

En la que digo que no me da la gana,

De hacer como que no se nada,

De cada vida que se marcha,

Sin decir adiós,

Sin decir adiós...

Esa misma noche unos vientos ligeros se dirigían hacia lo más alto del cielo, los cuatro juntos.

Aquel día había muerto una familia. La familia de un verdadero...

Coronel.

Bueno, este es otro NaruSaku en el que ya están casados, tienen dos hijas, y él ya es Hokage. Es bastante triste, pero es una canción que me gustó mucho. La primera versión estaba hecha con mi personaje, Shazuko, pero hice esta versión para poder ponerla aquí. Espero que disfrutéis leyéndola como yo, cuando la escribí. Hasta pronto. Saludos.


End file.
